


Logan's Week, Day Seven: PolyamSanders

by sandersseduction



Series: Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019 [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Coming Inside, Creampie, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Cussing, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Hand Jobs, Hemi Penis, Hemipenis, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, no condoms (sides not human), snake penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersseduction/pseuds/sandersseduction
Summary: Prompt C:Logan doesn’t quite understand his fascination with the two dark sides, Remus and Deceit, but he will let them order him about, he’ll do almost everything they ask of him and he enjoys it madly.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Intruloceit - Relationship, Logic | Logan Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Polyamsanders
Series: Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523966
Comments: 12
Kudos: 291





	Logan's Week, Day Seven: PolyamSanders

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Do not own the Sides. Only the written words here belong to me.
> 
> If you would rather read this on Tumblr, click [here](https://sandersseduction.tumblr.com/post/188954718993/practical-exam).

###  **As You Command**

If one were to ask Logan how this arrangement began, he would be hard-pressed to know the details. He had always had a fascination with the ‘Dark Sides’ -as Roman dubbed them- that he never quite understood. Much like with feelings, the reasoning behind it eluded him. If he had to use one of his flashcards to give any type of explanation, he would use the one that apparently came from a Marge Simpson meme: ‘I just think they’re neat.’ It was a grossly understated explanation but it was the best he could offer. 

As it was, Deceit and Remus had both taken notice of his intrigue of them and used it to lure him to their side of the Mind Palace for a variety of reasons. Started innocently enough, getting him to rant to them about the others or asking him to fetch things for them because they didn’t feel like dealing with any of the ‘Light Sides’ that were not him. He had found fulfilling the tasks rather satisfying, especially when the end result had them praising him in one way or another. Deceit with his silver-tongued compliments that normally seemed insincere but, for some reason, were not when it came to Logan, and Remus with his more double-entendre phrases.

Somehow, the simple fetch quests turned to more intimate moments. Deceit would request Logan sit beside him and read allowed whatever book he was currently engaged in. Remus would demand the logical aspect say swear words and giggle when he obliged. Then, the lying aspect started to put his head in his lap and insist that Logan run his fingers through his hair, murmuring how well he did when he followed his instructions. Remus would sit in his lap and declare him the best chair in the entire Mind Palace and refused to be moved for hours. Not that Logan attempted to remove him; he had found it oddly pleasing to be used as furniture for the darker creative aspect. 

But things didn’t turn to a sexual nature until one day both of them had come to him and told him to kiss them. Perhaps he should have given pause to such a request, attempt to hold a conversation on the matter, but he did neither. Instead, he followed what was asked with no hesitation, kissing Deceit first and then Remus. Both had different means of kissing, Deceit’s being with a skilled tongue while Remus was all teeth and a mess of saliva. Both had left him incredibly aroused, more so when they told him what a good boy he was.

Which brought them to how their relationship had currently progressed.

“Mmmmm, that’s it Logie-buns, show me the good stuff.” Remus groaned out, eyes full of heat as he used his finger to indicate he wanted Logan to do a turn for him. With a warm face, he did as told, slowly turning three-hundred sixty degrees so that the other could see how he appeared in the French maid outfit from all angles. “Fuck so hot. Wanna abuse my power and have my way with you.” he continued on to say, grinning maniacally as dark fantasies filled his head. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Naughty maid getting railed by the big bad Duke.” He reached out as Logan finished turning, touching his thighs and slowly moving up to lift the skirt. “Tell me you wanna. Say it,” he demanded, eyes dark with arousal. Logan shivered at the command, shyly looking up from his lashes despite the fact they were the same height. 

“I would like to be railed by you, Your Grace,” he replied, voice clear and certain as he stated what the Duke wanted to hear. The gleeful laughter that followed revealed that Remus was very pleased. Which in turn, pleased Logan. The hands on his thighs vanished away, instead returning on his hips and turning him sharply. The action nearly made him dizzy and before he had a chance to recover, one of the hands went to push his head down. Logan followed the silent command and bent forward in a bow. He could feel the frilly skirts rise up from the action, revealing the back of his thighs and the straps to his garter belt that held his socks up. 

“Let’s see that booty!” Remus giggled, eager fingers gripping at the skirts’ hems. A yelp soon followed however and the fingers disappeared.

“Ah ah Remussss.” A smooth voice hissed out. “I get the pleasure of taking our pretty maid’s ass first. It’s my turn.” Logan looked over his shoulder to see Deceit smirk at the Duke as he held him back by the collar. A pitiful whine left the dark creative aspect’s lips as he struggled in the other’s hold. 

“But it looks so bootylicious!” Remus whined out, making grabby hands towards Logan. Or more specifically, his covered bottocks. Deceit tsked at him before moving the manic aspect further back. “At least let me lick it!” he begged, his heels digging into the ground. “One lick! Promise! Please? Pretty please? With juicy butts on top?” 

“We both know you won’t stop at one.” Deceit replied, shoving Remus aside before finally making his way behind Logan. The logical aspect had remained in position, standing bent over, during the whole exchange. In doing so rewarded him mismatched eyes gazing appreciatively and a gloved hand reaching under the skirts to grope his backside. “You wore the thong, good boy.” Deceit praised, his fingers tracing the thin strap that rested between Logan’s cheeks.

“Thank you Master.” Logan responded, using the title Deceit had insisted to be called in the bedroom. He was rewarded with another grope before the hand left.

“Turn around and get on your knees.” The lying aspect ordered, and Logan was quick to follow. He was careful in moving to his knees, knowing to be gentle so as to avoid damage to them. Even if they were mere figments of Thomas’ invention. As he got onto his knees, Deceit reached for his slacks and undid the zipper. Soon two cocks were brought out, partially erect and awaiting attention. “Suck.” Logan was not needed to be told twice.

Reaching out, he held the base of each appendage before putting the tip of one into his mouth. He sucked at the head, twirling his tongue into the slit while the hand holding the other one began to pump. Deceit groaned above him, gloved hands reaching down to grip his hair. Slowly he began to take more of the first penis into his mouth, bobbing his head slowly and licking around the skin. As he worked the lying aspect over, Remus began to make his way back to them on his hands and knees. “I wanna taste too~” he whined out, licking his lips with a feral gleam in his eyes.

“You use too much teeth.” Deceit complained, causing Remus to huff and pout. Only for the manic grin to return, his mustache twitching as he turned his heated gaze to Logan’s form. 

“Logan doesn’t mind,” he began, his hands creeping over the maid’s costume. “Right Whale Penis?” he asked, addressing the logical aspect with the original definition of dork. Something that should have been insulting, and yet with Remus came off as endearing.  
“You don’t care if I use a little teeth right? Say it.” Conflicted at the new order, which would make him halt his current order, Logan bobbed his head while humming an affirmative. But Remus reached out and pinched his side, making him jump. “I said say it.” he repeated, pinching again and making Logan squirm. 

The logical aspect released Deceit’s erection with a lewd pop, taking a moment to swallow away the pool of saliva before answering properly. “I don’t care about the teeth.” And it was the truth. Remus never used them enough to be something to worry about, but he did like to nip or scrape his teeth over Logan’s penis whenever he decided to suck him off. He would have phrased it differently, but he knew when Remus told him to say something, he wanted Logan to say it exactly like he said it. And in doing so, he was rewarded with a hand creeping under his skirts and palming over the bulge contained within the cotton thong. 

Deceit’s fingers tightened their hold in his hair, pushing his head back towards the other aspect’s groin. Instantly, Logan wrapped his lips around the second cock, giving it the attention of his mouth while the first continued to be stimulated by his hand. He hummed around the appendage, both out of a desire to bring the dark side pleasure and in response to Remus’ touch on his own developing erection. 

When he managed to get halfway down the cock, Remus decided to change things up. Focused on the task he had been given, Logan hadn’t initially noticed the embodiment of intrusive thoughts lower himself down further. Not until he felt his chin and the traces of his mustache brush against his thighs while the hand that had been working him over began to tug thong down. His erection sprung free from its confines, feeling the cool air and a hint of the skirt fabric before it was quickly swallowed up into Remus’ mouth.

Logan moaned from the sensation, causing Deceit to moan in turn from the vibrations against his member. The logical aspect did his best to keep focus on his order, to suck at a steady pace at the penis in his mouth, but it was hard to keep the rhythm when Remus had his mouth all the way down to the pubic hair. The spontaneous aspect gave oral like he did everything else, messy and all out. His tongue swirled around Logan’s dick like it was a lollipop, saliva coating it entirely while his teeth scraped teasingly against the flesh. It caused shivers to run through him and his hips stuttered out in weak thrusts, unsure if it would be allowed. Noises left the other’s mouth, as if trying to say something but mouth too full to be coherent. He didn’t stop though, so Logan hesitantly took it as permission.

Deceit had a similar mindset, moving his own hips to slide his cock further into Logan’s mouth. The tip reached the back of his throat, which for most people would trigger their gag reflex. But given how he was a mere figment, with no actual reflex, Logan was unaffected. However, before he could do much about the new level of fullness achieved, Deceit pulled out and swatted away Logan’s hand. “Hands and knees.” The lying aspect commanded, paying no mind to the head beneath Logan’s skirts.

Logan carefully moved to do as he was told, lowering himself down to his hands. Remus followed with, turning his body until he was laying on his back though in doing so meant he had to pull somewhat back. Remus then tapped and Logan’s thighs before reaching down himself to grip the tent he was sporting. Getting the idea, Logan continued to move, turning carefully so that his torso moved down Remus’ and put his face at level with his crotch. 

With one hand, he undid the zipper and pulled the dark creative’s penis out. It stood at attention, long and thick and dripping with precome. The other thrusted up, causing the erection to hit at his cheek, followed by another that hit his chin. More noises left Remus as he did those actions, hands squeezing Logan’s thighs tightly. Impatient as always, but Logan knew better than to keep him waiting much longer. So he slipped the tip into his mouth, giving it a soft suck before bobbing his head down to take in more. A blissful gurgle left the other as he did so, filling Logan with warmth as he proceeded to do his task. 

Meanwhile, Deceit gathered whatever he desired for taking Logan. A glove was removed and lube replaced it in covering his fingers. The still gloved hand lifted up the maid skirts, revealing Logan’s naked ass now that the thong had been pushed down and a view of Remus sucking his cock like a starving man. “You seem to be having fun.” Deceit drawled out, bringing two lubed fingers to rub at Logan’s hole between his cheeks. “Glad we have something to occupy your mouth with.” As he spoke, he plunged the fingers in, knowing full well that they had Logan stretch himself out all morning in preparation. Still the touch caused shivers to run up his spine, reminding him of how he had missed having something inside after growing so accustomed to it from the hours of working himself open. 

Slicking his hole up and making sure it was indeed still loose and stretched, Deceit added a third and fourth finger to remind the muscles how far they should go. Logan moaned around his mouthful, bobbing his head to take Remus in a little further. When Deceit decided he truly was ready, he pulled his fingers back and applied a generous amount into his hand to coat around his cocks. The moment both tips were pressed against his twitching hole, Logan lowered his head all the way down Remus’ penis and putting himself in a position that would make it easier for Deceit to enter him. 

Slowly, the two cocks pressed through the rim and Logan nearly choked on Remus’ erection at the stuffed feeling he was being given. Inch by inch the other aspect entered, stopping at the halfway point before pulling out and making a shallow thrust. Hands held his hips tightly to keep him in place, either so the lying aspect could set the pace or being considerate of Remus wanting to suck Logan dry, the logical being could not say. All he could do was grip at the dark creative’s hips and moan helplessly against his dick. 

Admittedly it did not last long, Deceit giving shallow yet hard thrusts that stretched him wide but only teased where he wanted most. The work of Logan’s earlier blow and hand jobs, as well as the sight of seeing Remus suck the serious nerd off allowed only a few minutes of pounding into Logan before Deceit came inside. The warm feeling of cum spilling his inner walls had Logan shivering helplessly as he fought hard to not fight against the restraint of his hips and rut into Remus’ mouth. 

When Deceit finished, he took a moment to bask in the tight wet heat before pulling out and tucking himself back in. “Alright Remus,” he panted out, licking his lips as his mismatched eyes looked down at the scene below. “Your turn.” Without warning, Deceit grabbed Logan’s hips once more and pulled him back. It forced Remus’ cock out of his mouth, a trail of saliva attempting to bridge his mouth to the tip before it broke off, and shortly after removed his own erection from the side beneath him. A whine rang out and it took Logan a second to realize it came from him, though Remus did sport an impressive pout upon his lips. 

That pout quickly changed into a sly grin as dark eyes gleamed up at him. “Awww the pretty slutty maid misses being filled up already?” he asked, sitting up with a cackle before patting his lap. “Come have a seat and good ol’ Dukey will fix that for you.” Remus licked at his lips as he gave his promise, eager to finally have his turn at pounding the brains out of Logan. The second Deceit released him, Logan crawled over to the other aspect and did as he was told. Straddling his lap, Logan reached for the saliva coated cock and pressed it against his used hole before taking a seat down on it.

A moan escaped them both as he sank down, moving until his cheeks were flush against the fabric of the other’s pants. “Ooooh~” Remus cooed out, eyes fluttering at the feeling. “You came inside! Yum!” Deceit rolled his eyes at the remark but said nothing, choosing instead to bask in his little afterglow by watching them go at it. “Lift your skirt up.” Remus ordered, bringing his focus to Logan. He did as asked with no questions, gripping the frills and folds and lifting them up as high as he could. Allowing those dark eyes to see Logan’s erection and where he was seated on him. “Such a slutty slutty maid.” the dark side cooed out, placing his hands on Logan’s hips. 

Without warning he lifted Logan up before pulling him back down hard. Logan moaned from the sudden action, his back arching as his fingers gripped tightly at the fabric. Remus set a brutal pace, lifting Logan up and down in a hard and fast manner. His length able to hit his prostate every couple of thrusts, sending sparks of pleasure all throughout Logan’s body. His own cock bounced against his stomach from the movement, teasing stimulation that helped bring him closer to the edge but not nearly enough. 

“Yeah that’s it!” Remus moaned out, watching where he could see his cock disappear inside Logan. “Take it whore! Fuck! Take my cock! Feels so good doesn’t it? Can’t live without it! You feel so fucking good! So hot and slippery!” Logan whined at the filthy words, shivering with pleasure and from the strain the pace gave his leg muscles. “All wet inside from Deceit, he made such a mess with you. You love that huh? Tell me how much you love it.” Logan groaned at the command, his brain trying to focus on forming words so he could obey.

“L-love it so much.” he panted out, keening at another press against his prostate. “Love when he comes inside and leaves me dripping with semen.” Remus gave an especially hard thrust at that, and Logan cried out from the action. “Love it when you fuck me with it still inside.” he continued on, swallowing hard at the build up of saliva that tried to drip from his mouth. “Love it when you come and make me messier.” With a high pitched whine, Remus shoved Logan down hard onto his cock, burying himself to the hilt and holding tight as he achieved orgasm, adding more semen inside. 

The head was right against his prostate as he came, the pressure of spilled seed causing Logan to moan loudly as his body pulsed while he too achieve climax. When he came down from his high, he looked to see the mass he made himself against the Duke’s clothes. He had no time to comment though as he was lifted off of Remus’ softening penis, much to his chagrin. “You did so well.” Deceit praised while the other dark side occupied himself by scooping up some of the come off his shirt and sucking it clean. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

“Awww do we have to?” Remus whined, looking as if he had no intention of freshening up in any fashion. “He looks so tasty like that.” The hungry look in his eyes made Logan shiver, but it would be some time before he could go at it again. Deceit tsk’d at the other before scooping Logan up to carry bridal style. 

“Stay in the filth of you want, but Logan and I are gonna take a bubble bath.” With that, Deceit sunk down with Remus’ cries of protest chasing after them.

**Author's Note:**

> ###### Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019. _Logan's Week._ November 10, 2019. _PolyamSanders (Intruloceit)._
> 
> **Note:** I am so so sorry to get these posted on AO3 so late but life has been so crazy (even more so now after COVID-19). I thank you for your patience! I love reading your comments!!


End file.
